DC COMICS: Legends of Tomorrow (s1 ep03 Blood Ties)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW LEGENDS OF TOMORROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens in Ancient Egypt, when a surprise assassin tries to kill Vandal Savage/Hath-Set. It’s Rip Hunter and he declares that he’s going to be the one to finally bring the tyrant down. Back in 1975, the Waverider arrives in Germany, where Rip’s team is continuing to hunt Savage. Kendra’s condition is worsening, as pieces from the knife that stabbed her are now traveling towards her heart. While the rest of the team seems discouraged, Rip reminds the team of their mission: to stop Vandal Savage. Rip tasks Jax to fix the Jump Ship, a small secondary vehicle of the Waverider and orders the rest of the team to stay pat. After Rip’s inspiring speech, Sara corners the time traveler and says that she knows he doesn’t have a plan. Sara suggests that, while they can’t kill Vandal, they can slow him down by taking out his financial backing. Gideon says that Savage’s money is in the Brumberg Group, the world’s oldest bank, so Rip and Sara prepare to go on a reconnaissance mission to case the bank. While Leonard and Mick try to come along, Rip says their skillset isn’t needed yet, so Leonard lifts some sort of key device off Rip while pretending to “smooth” things over between his partner and the time traveler. After reviewing a hologram of Kendra’s circulatory system, Ray decides to shrink down and stop the blade fragments from entering her heart. Martin suggests they proceed with caution, but Ray wants to act immediately. The two briefly squabble over Ray’s bravado before Ray storms out to get his suit. After suiting up in his ATOM suit, Ray shrinks down and is injected into Kendra’s bloodstream. Martin leads Ray to the first fragment, but Ray’s suit is damaged while vaporizing it and he’s forced to eject out of Kendra. Rip and Sara enter the Brumberg Group and get a meeting with a bank representative by showing off some rare gold doubloons. Once they’re inside, Rip Hunter hacks a computer to find Savage’s money, but Sara warns him that they’ve been made and that the bank employees are all trained killers. Sara and Rip take the killer bank employees down, but Sara’s bloodlust overcomes her and she almost murders a banker before Rip stops her. Back on the Waverider, Rip confronts Sara about her actions inside the bank. While Rip knew that Sara had been resurrected by the Lazarus Pit, he didn’t know about her bloodlust. Mick and Leonard hop into the Jump Ship and try to convince Jackson to commandeer the ship and take it on a joyride to Central City, so the pair can steal some priceless diamonds. Jackson says that even if he wanted to take the Jump Ship out for a spin, he needs an access key, which Leonard conveniently produces from his pocket. Ray’s beating himself up for failing to save Kendra, but Martin reminds him that science is advanced by failure. Martin tries to encourage Ray, but Ray starts moping about his dead wife and asks to be left alone. Rip and Sara interrogate the banker about where Vandal Savage’s money is being held at, but the banker recognizes Rip from a legend passed down by Savage’s ancient order of bankers. Apparently, Rip tried to kill Vandal before, right after Savage gained his powers of immortality. After punching the banker out, Rip tells Sara about how he traveled back in time to kill Savage, but hesitated and missed his chance. Jackson, Leonard and Mick arrive at Central City, and Leonard sets his eyes on the Maximillian Crystal, a large green jewel. After grabbing the diamond, Leonard tells Jackson to fly to his childhood home. Mick realizes that Leonard wants to give the jewel to Leonard’s father to prevent him from going to prison. While Rip tries to interrogate the evil banker about Vandal’s money, the banker instead tells him that Savage is hosting a party in honor of killing Carter once again. Savage plans on doing something to Carter’s dead body, so Rip tells Waverider to plot a course to where the party is being held to stop him. However, Gideon informs Rip that Snart, Jackson and Mick are all away from the vessel. Martin reveals that he does remember teaching Ray back in college and asks Ray why his confidence is so shaken. Ray tells him about his dead fiancée, and that he built the ATOM suit to make sure he had the power to save people. Martin tells him that he can save Kendra, he just needs to put his mind to it. Sara and Rip infiltrate the party with the Banker’s help and then knock the banker out for his trouble. Inside, Rip and Sara dance to scope out the room. While dancing, Rip tells Sara that she’s not a monster and that she’s better than whatever bloodlust is lurking inside of her. After seeing some mercenaries leave the room, Sara gets the drop on them and discovers Carter’s body sitting on an ancient altar. Before they can escape with Carter’s body, the evil banker arrives with a small army of guards and Savage’s assistant and corner the two in the room. Leonard enters his old home and encounters his younger self. Leonard tells his younger counterpart to never let anyone hurt him and to always watch his back. Unfortunately, Leonard’s father sneaks up behind the older Leonard and pulls a gun on him. Leonard pulls out the Maximillian Crystal and gives him the jewel, but warns him not to hurt his wife and kid or he’ll be back. Outside, Mick comments that Leonard&rsqursquo;s actions didn’t seem to mess up the timestream, but Jackson reminds him that time takes…time to change. Ray re-enters Kendra’s bloodstream and successfully blasts all the fragments away. When he exits Kendra (that sounds gross), Ray says that Martin’s story about remembering him in college had inconsistencies and asks why he lied to him. Martin says that Ray needed some confidence and that the story seemed to do the trick. Rip and Sara are led to an occult ceremony led by Vandal Savage himself. Savage explains that drinking Carter’s blood gives users a significantly longer life and starts passing a cup filled with his blood to his followers. Before Savage can kill them, Leonard, Jackson and Mick arrive to break the ceremony up. Mick grabs Carter’s body, while Rip fights Savage and Sara fights the banker. Rip defeats Savage and stabs him, but Sara controls her bloodlust and spares the banker’s life. Although Rip's actions didn't result in changing the timestream, neither did Leonard's, as the crook discovers his dad still goes to prison. The team then buries Carter and re-commits to stick together. Gideon informs Rip that she's discovered Savage in 1986, so the Waverider flies off...into the future! WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Legends of Tommorrow Category:Rip Hunter Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:Hawkman Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Firestorm - Professor Martin Stein Category:Jax Jackson Category:Captain Cold Category:Heat Wave Category:Vandal Savage